The Inu Yasha Scoop
by Arnoviel
Summary: Kagome is a journalist for a popular magazine, SHIKON. Her first assignment is to get an interview with Japan's most famous rockstar, Inu Yasha. The only Problem Is that he is rude, obnoxious, and he won't give her his story. But Kagome Is Desperate. Au
1. Default Chapter

Unfortunately I don't own Inu Yasha, the great Rumiko Takashi does. This is my first story so I hope you like it.   
  
  
  
The Inu Yasha Scoop  
  
CH. 1  
  
  
  
"Kagome, can you come here please?"  
  
Kagome sighed as she made her way to her supervisor Kaede's office. She had been working at SHIKON for a month and all she had done so far was file documents. SHIKON was a popular magazine covering from movies and sports to music, television, and more. Kagome had always wanted to be a journalist and working at SHIKON had been a dream come true. But now she was having second thoughts. Squaring her shoulders, Kagome walked into Kaede's office.  
  
"Ah Kagome, Please sit down." Kaede motioned for her to take a seat.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the rock star named Inu Yasha?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Of course Ms. Kaede. He is so famous right now. All the magazine's want an interview with him," Kagome replied.  
  
"Yes well I have decided to send one of our guys to get the story first and I have want to send you."  
  
"Are you serious Ms. Kaede!!?" Kagome asked excitedly.  
  
" Yes I am. I have decided that it is time to let you show me what you've got. But if you don't come through then I will have to let you go," Kaede told her.  
  
"Oh I won't let you down Ms. Kaede. You won't be sorry for picking me I promise!" Kagome told her as she ran out of the office to start her assignment.  
  
" I hope your right Kagome."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stood staring up at the sign that read " Sunset Recording Studios" This was where Inu Yasha was recording his next album. Kagome had left her office and came right here, ready to get her interview. Inu Yasha was so cool and really cute. She had called her friend Sango about her assignment on her way here and she asked Kagome to get her an autograph.  
  
Grinning to her self, Kagome reached for the doorknob.  
  
"Look Out Inu Yasha cause I'm getting my story one way or an other." 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay the second chapter is here! I know the first chapter was short but the others will be longer. I still don't own Inu Yasha, the great Rumiko Takashi does. This is my first story so I hope you like it.   
  
  
  
The Inu Yasha Scoop  
  
CH. 2  
  
Inu Yasha yanked the studio door open and stomped out, his manager following behind him.  
  
" I won't work with him Miroku so find someone else!! I'm sure you can find some one other than Sesshoumaru to record for us!" Inu Yasha ranted as he stalked down the hall.  
  
" But Inu Yasha, be reasonable. You know that your brother is the best in the business and with his help your next album will be even better than your others," Miroku tried to reason with him.  
  
" I don't care! I won't work with that Jackass!!"  
  
" Alright we could always work with Naraku. I'm sure that Kikyo would love to see you again," said Miroku smirking to himself because he knew that Inu Yasha would rather die than work with Naraku after he stole Inu Yasha's ex- girlfriend. " Naraku is the only other recorder besides your brother that has the equipment to put out your next album and make it incredible."  
  
Inu Yasha stopped and glared at Miroku " You really suck you know that."  
  
"Thank you so much Inu Yasha," Miroku said smiling. Well I guess that's settled. "I'll go tell Sesshoumaru we'll take his offer," he told Inu Yasha as he walked off waving.  
  
Grumbling, Inu Yasha yanked open the front door only to bump into someone and send the sprawling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome landed on her behind and yelped. Ow, that's going to be sore, she thought as she she picked herself up.  
  
" Hey girl! Watch where you're going!" came a voice from above her. Looking up Kagome stared at the angry looking young man.  
  
"Hey you bumped into me," she said getting angry. The nerve of that guy, he didn't even apologize to her. "You could say you're sorry you know," she told him.  
  
" Feh, why should I apologize to you when you're the one who bumped into me," he said glaring at her. She was getting on his nerves and the fact that she looked like Kikyo didn't help matters." It's not my fault that you're clumsy."  
  
" What did you say!!? You.you jerk!" Kagome yelled at the guy. " I'm sorry if I offended your giant ego," She screeched.  
  
" The only giant thing I see here is your butt!" he yelled back at her, glaring. Then he shoved past her and strolled off leaving a very pissed off Kagome in his wake.  
  
" You moron!!!" she screamed at his back before jerking the studio door open and walking inside. " I have never met a more stuck up and egotistical guy in my life," she muttered under her breath as she made her way to the recording studio. But it's time to get back to business, she thought.  
  
Suddenly she stopped. That guy looked kind of familiar. Opening her purse she took out her picture of Inu Yasha and gasped.  
  
" Oh no." she whispered as she stared at the photo. "I just insulted the biggest rock star in Japan," she groaned. " How am I going to get my interview now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay, all done!!! I know it wasn't much longer than the first but they will be longer as I go along. Please review my story. Thanks!!! Ja Ne. 


End file.
